Artie Abrams
Arthur Abrams, mejor conocido como Artie Abrams, es personaje ficticio de la serie de TV Glee. Es un miembro activo de New Directions, el coro de la escuela secundaria William McKinley, el colegio al que asiste. Además, es miembro de varios grupos y equipos, entre los cuales se destacan el Club de Video, la banda The Justin Bieber Experience, el equipo de decatlón académico Los Cerebritos, y el equipo de fútbol del colegio, los McKinley Titans. A pesar de estar en silla de ruedas, Artie se niega a que algo lo retenga. Su sueño es convertirse en bailarín, como lo dijo en el episodio Dream On. Artie es interpretado por Kevin McHale. Biografía Cuando tenía ocho años de edad, Artie sufrió un accidente automovilístico con su madre, lo cual lo dejó paralizado de la cintura para abajo (aunque él dice que tiene completa funcionalidad de su aparato reproductor). 'Primera Temporada' En el episodio piloto, la amiga de Artie, Tina, lo ayuda a postularse para las audiciones de New Directions, ya que el no podía alcanzar a la hoja, que estaba colgada en una cartelera. Por razones desconocidas, en el episodio no podemos ver la audición de Artie, aunque eso no significa que no haya audicionado. Artie obtiene el solo principal para la canción Sit Down, You're Rocking The Boat con Mercedes, Rachel, Kurt, y Tina, lo cual hace que Rachel se ponga furiosa. Durante la presentación, Artie es incapaz de bailar o moverse lo suficiente como para hacer una coreografía decente por culpa de su silla de ruedas. Cuando Rachel le dice al Sr. Schuester que el hecho de que Artie ."]]tenga el solo es ridículo. Artie sugiere que Will simplemente está usando la ironía para mejorar la presentación. Rachel casi tira a Artie del escenario cuando canta You're The One That I Want, en la cual él cantaba los coros de fondo. Artie parece estar triste cuando Will anuncia que renunciará a la dirección del coro. Más tarde, el equipo de fútbol le gasta una broma a Artie en un baño portátil, al cual lo meten a la fuerza y planean voltearlo. Artie está aterrorizado, pero eventualmente es rescatado por Finn, quien lo lleva de vuelta al auditorio. Artie canta de fondo y toca la guitarra en "Don't Stop Believin'". En Showmance, Artie es visto con Mercedes, Tina, y el Sr. Schue practicando. Él canta de fondo en Le Freak, una canción disco que él y resto de sus compañeros del coro odian. Artie sugiere usar música más moderna, pero Will rechaza la idea. Más tarde, Artie canta de fondo en "Gold Digger" y está presente en un ensayo sin Will en el cual el coro planea hacer una presentación caliente frente al colegio. Artie canta de fondo en "Push It". En el episodio Acafellas, Artie está presente en el ensayo del Glee Club, en el cual Rachel le dice a Will que su coreografía apesta. Luego vemos a Artie con Tina limpiando autos en el lavadero de autos a beneficio de la escuela McKinley, para juntar dinero para contratar a un coreógrafo. Dakota Stanley, el coreógrafo que contratan, echa a Artie del coro debido a su discapacidad, lo cual lleva a Tina a renunciar al coro. Rachel los detiene antes de que se vayan y decide despedir a Dakota. {C En The Rhodes Not Taken, Artie es visto practicando para la Asamblea de Bienvenida del colegio. Artie y el resto de sus compañeros del coro se muestran escépticos cuando April Rhodes se une al club. Artie luego canta de fondo en "Last Name" y "Somebody to Love". En Vitamin D, Artie se entera de qué otros colegios competirán con ellos en las Seccionales, y al descubrir que los demás coros son "apenas competencia", levanta su mano para chocarle los cinco a Brittany, quien estaba parada a su lado, solo para ver que ella se da vuelta, ignorándolo. Will le dice a los chicos que competiran los varones contra las chicas, y deben hacer una combinación de canciones. De acuerdo a Artie, los chicos planean ".]] vencer a las chicas. Los varones deciden hacer una mezcla entre las canciones "It's My Life" y "Confessions Part II". Ellos presentan su número bajo la influencia de las pastillas descongestivas de Finn. Artie tiene un solo en esta canción. Luego, Artie observa a las chicas interpretando Halo/Walking on Sunshine. En Throwdown, la entrenadora Sue es ahora la subdirectora del Glee Club. Ella intenta hacer que Will parezca ser alguien a quien no le importan las minorías al elegir a Artie y algunos otros estudiantes en su "coro de elite". Artie canta de fondo en "Hate on Me" y "Ride Wit Me". Artie se va furioso del auditorio junto al resto de sus compañeros cuando Will y Sue comienzan a discutir. Más tarde canta de fondo en "Keep Holding On". En el episodio Mash-Up, Artie, Tina y Mercedes evaden a Dave Karofsky por miedo a recibir un ataque de granizado en la cara. Will sugiere hacer una combinación de canciones que incluya "Bust a Move", y Artie canta de fondo en la canción cuando Will comienza a cantarla. En Wheels, cuando el grupo se prepara para los regionales, Will Schuester descubre que el colegio no le dará un autobús capaz de llevar la silla de ruedas de Arite. Cuando le dice al club Glee que necesitan recaudar dinero ellos simplemente dicen que Artie puede viajar con su padre. Este hecho hiere a Artie. Más tarde canta Dancing with Myself. Will enfadado por el comportamiento de Nuevas Iniciativas obliga a los chicos a recaudar dinero vendiendo pasteles y además de eso a estar en silla de ruedas durante una semana para que comprendan lo dificil que es para Artie vivir en una silla de ruedas durante toda su vida. Artie le dice a Tina que tuvo un accidente de coche cuando tenía ocho años. Mientras que su madre, que iba conduciendo el coche no resultó herida, él quedó paralítico desde la cintura hacia abajo (aunque,como él luego le cuenta a Tina, todavía es capaz de usar su pene). Artie se enamora de Tina ya que siente una conexión hacia ella debido a que ambos tienen discapacidades (Artie está en silla de ruedas y Tina es tartamuda). Finalmente tienen una cita que termina con una carrera en silla de ruedas. Después de perder con Artie, Tina le besa. Más tarde Tina le confiesa a Artie que su tartamudeo en realidad es falso, que lo inventó para no tener que hacer una exposición oral. Artie dolido por la mentira y por que la conexion que tenía con Tina es mentira, rompe con ella , dejando a Tina decepcionada. En un número especial en silla de ruedas en honor a Artie, él hace solos y coros cantando '' Proud Mary'' En Ballad, Artie es el compañero de Quinn para la balada asignada y observa a Rachel y a Mr. Schue cantar Endless Love. Artie canta un solo y hace los coros de Lean On Me, una balada dedicada a Quinn y a Finn. En Hairography, Artie está presente en el ensayo de Brittany y mira a la Academia Jane Addams haciendo Bootylicious. A Artie le es dada una peluca y el coro aprende "cabellografía". El hace solos y coros en Hair/Crazy in Love,'' Imagine, y ''True Colors. En Mattress, Kurt les dice a los miembros del coro que estar en la foto del anuario iba a ser embarasoso. Artie vota por Rachel como capitana del equipo, y se niega cuando ella le ofrece ser co-capitán.El club glee hace una propaganda para la tierra de los colchones, en la cual realiza Jump.Vemos a Artie sin su silla de ruedas durante el comercial. Todo el club glee se pone triste cuando Will es descalificado. Artie está listo para la foto del anuario y se la saca con todos sus compañeros del coro. La foto del coro es después dibujada por Dave Karofsky y sus amigos. Artie revive un solo en Smile. En Sectionals, Artie se reune con Mercedes, Tina, Kurt, Brittany, y Santana depués de queRachel se da cuenta de que tanto Finn como Puck ayudan a Quinn a levantarse cuando se cae y empieza a pensar que tal vez Finn puede no ser el padre del bebé de Quinn. Los otros ya saben que esto es verdad, pero no se lo contaron a Rachelñ por miedo a que esta se lo cuente a Finn. Ellos discuten sus chances en las seccionales, y tienen miedo de que Rachel le cuente a Finn que él no es el padre del bebé de Quinn. Artie es visto en una reunión del coro donde los chicos discuten la lista de canciones. Emma es nombrada como la nueva cabeza del coro y Mercedes realiza And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going. Artie es visto mirando como Finn y Puck se pelean, y depués siendo subido al autobús especial. El club se entera de que tienen el último turno para cantar. Ellos miran a Jane Addams Academy y a Haverbrook copiar su lista de canciones. Artie se frustra tanto que se empieza a golpear contra la pared. New Directions se juntan en la sala verde. Finn vuelve y el club glee se pregunta qué canciones realizar. Artie hace los coros de You Can't Always Get What You Want, y se lo ve espiando a los jueces.Después del conflicto atras de escena, McKinley High gana las seccionales. Después ellos realizan My Life Would Suck Without You para Will, en la cual Artie hace los coros En Hell-O Artie hace los coros de Gives You Hell y Hello, Goodbye. En The Power Of Madonna, Artie es muy despectivo con Tina pero la perdona por mentir acerca de su tartamudeo y le dice que solo podrían estar juntos si ella cambia su estilo gótico. Esto enoja a Tina, quién después lo confronta sorprendiéndolo. Él se disculpa con Tina, se besan y se reconcilian. Él hace un solo en What It Feels Like For A Girl y los coros en Like a Prayer. En "Home" Artie hace los coros de ''Home'' y también sigua a Mercedes cantando Beautiful. En Bad Reputation, Artie (junto con Kurt, Tina, Mercedes, y Brittany) está enojado por no estar en la "glista" (excepto Brittany quién esta enojada porque quedó cuarta) entonces deciden hacer la canción U Can't Touch This''en la cual él es el cantante principal. Ellos siguen sin estar en la "glista" después de eso. Artie le dice a Kurt que admita que puso el video de Sue haciendo ''Physical en internet. Él es el único que no baila Ice Ice Baby por su discapacidad. En Laryngitis, Artie es visto en el fondo. También es visto cantando los coros de One. En, Dream On, Bryan Ryan le pide al Glee Club que escriban su mayor sueño en una hoja de papel. Él agarra la hoja de Artie, la arruga y la tira a la basura como ejemplo de que sus sueños nunca se realizarán. Tina admite que miró su hoja y leyó que su mayor sueño era ser bailarín. Tina en serio quiere ayudar a Atie a cumplir su sueño y hacen una rutina de baile para la consigna de la semana. Ellos hacen un número de tap con zapatos de tap en las ruedas de Artie. Artie trata de pararse despúes de haber estado cuatro años en la silla y, después de unos pasos, se cae. Avergonzado, Artie le grita a Tina por haberlo envalentonado. Después, Tina se disculpa. Ella dice que hizo investigaciones para curar la condición de Artie. Ella le dice que no pierda la esperanza. En el shopping, Tina se va para ir a comprar snacks. Artie se imagina a sí mismo bailando y cantando Safety Dance. Artie le pide a Emma que lo ayude en el proceso de volver a caminar. Emma mira la investigación y le dice que no va a ser capaz de caminar en un largo tiempo. Emma puede ver lo desepcionado que está Artie con esas noticias. Después, Artie le dice a Tina que está bien con el hecho de que no va a volver a caminar y que soñará un sueño que se pueda cumplir. Tina termina bailando con Mike Chang. Durante el baile Artie canta Dream a Little Dream of Me. '' in KISS costumes.]] En Theatricality, Rachel llega a la reunión del coro con la noticia de que Vocal Adrenaline está haciendo Lady Gaga. Al contrario de Kurt, y los miembros femeninos de New Directions, Artie está preocupado. Cuando Will Anuncia que ellos también harán Gaga, Artie parece feliz, pero cuando Finn confronta a Shue para hacer KISS, Artie lo prefiere. Artiees visto mirando la presentación de Bad Romance y, después, él canta Shout It Out Loud. Él también defiende a Finn y a Kurt de los jugadores de fútbol (football players). En "Funk, Artie está deprimido después de que Jesse vuelva a Vocal Adrenaline. Él apartre es visto mirando a Vocal Adrenaline cantar Another One Bites the Dust, y canta los coros de ''Give Up The Funk''. En Journey, Artie y el resto del grupo está deprimido porque Sue estará juzgando en las Regionales. New Directions va a ser disuelto si ellos no ganan. Él aparte es visto en la viesta de Schue celebrando el primer año de Nuevas Direcciones. Artie canta los coros en Journey Medley. Cuando los jueces dicen que perdieron, Artie dice "no tendríamos que haberlo intentado", con un tono triste de voz. Antes de cantar ''To Sir, With Love'', todos, incluyendo a Artie, dijeron qué eran antes del señor Shue y el club Glee. Artie dice que hace un año el no había besado a una chica. Cuando el señor Shue le dice al coro que el Principal Figgins le dará al club un año más, se ve a Artie animando. Él mira a Will y a Puck haciendo Over The Rainbow. Aparte, le agarra la mano a Tina y la mira enamoradamente. Este episodio es el último en el que se ve a Artie y a Tina como una pareja. 'Segunda temporada' to be on the football team.]] En Auditions, Tina termina con Artie ya que se enamoro de Mike Chang y por que el no es un novio muy atento. Artie esta desesperado, y le pide a Finn que lo ayude para entrar al equipo de futbol, con la esperanza de que Tina se sentira atraida por el si se parece mas a Mike. Finn no esta seguro al principio, pero el encuentra genial la idea de Artie de utilizarlo como ariete humano y le dice que lo ayudara. Despues, viendo a Artie, Beiste acusa a Finn por tratar de hacerla ver como un monstruo cuando ella rechaze a un chico en silla de ruedas y luego hecha a Finn del equipo. El mira tristemente a Tina y a Mike bailando, y rapeando en Billionaire. En Britney/Brittany, Artie apoya la idea de Kurt de hacer una semana de Britney Spears. Cuando el novio de Emma, Dr. Carl Howell, va para enseñarles a los chicos como cuidar su higiene dental, Artie se da cuenta que no cuida mucho sus dientes. En su revisación, tiene un sueño "Britney" inducido por la anestesia. Britney Spears le dice a Tina que es una estúpida por dejar a Artie por Mike. Le suplica que regrese con ella, pero Artie dice que es más fuerte sin ella. Siguiendo esto, Artie canta Stronger junto el equipo de futbol. Luego de la visita, vemos a Artie con más confianza en sí mismo. Luego, Beiste le permite a Artie la entrada al equipo de fútbol, cumpliendo su sueño. En Grilled Cheesus, Artie observa la presentacion de I Look To You por parte de Mercedes, la versión de Finn de la canción Losing My Religion, y a Puck cantando Only the Good Die Young. También es parte de las voces de fondo de One of Us. También es visto mirandolo a Finn con sorna debido a su revelación y mirando con empatía a Kurt. En Duets, Artie sigue tratando de superar a Tina. Brittany admite que siente algo por Artie y comienzan a salir. Tina dice que quiere cantar con Artie un dueto debido a que Mike se rehusa a cantar, pero Artie le dice que está saliendo con Brittany. Cuando Artie esta en casa de Brittany, le dice a ella que no puede continuar con su relación debido a que aun está enamorado de Tina. Brittany tiene sexo con el esperando de que lo ayude a superarla, Artie perdiendo su virginidad. Cuando descubre que el sexo no significa nada para Brittany, Artie queda devastado. Le dice a Brittany que ella lo estaba usando por su voz para ganr la competencia. Brittany se sorprende por lo que Artie le dice y trata de salvar su relación diciendo que ella quería ir a Breadstix con Artie para recrear la escena de La Dama y el Vagabundo y que ha estado practicando mover las albondigas con su nariz. Artie menciona que desde que perdió el uso de sus piernas, nunca supo si iba a poder tener relaciones. Cuando descubrió que podía, penso que era un milagro y la actitud despreocupada de Brittany ante ello, arruino ese sentimiento para él. Brittany se disculpa diciendo que no tenia idea cuanto significaba para él, pero Artie culmina la relación de todas maneras y ambos se retiran de la competencia de duetos. Vemos que a Brittany realmente le gustaba Artie ya que se ve triste cuando Artie recorre el pasillo con Finn. Tambien es vista sola en Breadstix moviendo una albondiga con su nariz. Artie de todos modos se voto a sí mismo para ir a Breadstix. En The Rocky Horror Glee Show, Will le cuenta a los chicos que presentaran la obra de Rocky Horror: La Película. Artie interpreto los papeles del Dr. Scott y de un fiestero de Transylvania. Artie esta presente en la audición de Dr. Howell de Whatever Happened to Saturday Night?, donde canta en el fondo y tiene un solo en The Time Warp. Artie y Brittany parecen estar bien luego de su ruptura porque no muestran señales de enojo hacia el otro. En Never Been Kissed, Puck le cuenta a Artie que él es su servicio comunitario. Puck lo ayuda a ser más genial primero, pidiendo limosnas al cantar. Cantan One Love (People Get Ready) juntos. Despues, Puck le enseña cómo conseguir de vuelta a Brittany actuando como si ella no lo importara. Los chicos tienen una cita doble con Santana y Brittany. Mientras, en Breadstix, Artie pretende que la mesera está enamorada de él, aunque ella sea mucho mayor que él. En la cena, Brittany lo golpea en la pierna para llamar su atención, obviamente Artie no lo nota. Despued, Puck y las chicas tratan de no pagar la cuenta. Artie no piensa que está bien, y la paga. Puck se enoja porque le enseño a Artie todos sus secretos y el todavia no los sigue. Luego Puck tiene problemas en la oficina de Figgins, Artie le dice que como Puck le enseño ciertos trucos, el lo va ayudar en Matematicas. Ambos tienen solos en "Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind". En el episodio The Substitute, Artie disfruta de la forma moderna, libre y despreocupada de Holly Holliday de darles lecciones, pero aún así, ayuda a sus compañeros del coro a hacer que el Sr. Schue recupere su empleo. En la alucinación de Will vemos a Artie como un niño. Artie está en el auditorio con el resto del coro viendo la presentación de Rachel y Holly de la canción "Nowadays/Hot Honey Rag". Artie tiene un solo en "Forget You" y en "Singing In the Rain/Umbrella". En Furt, durante el encuentro de «Intervención de Novias de Jugadores de Fútbol», Brittany le dice a Tina que ella está saliendo con Artie. Artie y Mike hacen frente a Karofsky, quien pierde contra ellos causando que Artie se dé la vuelta y Mike le ayuda. Artie está presente en la boda de Burt y Carole. Tiene muchos solos en ''Marry You''. En Special Education, Artie y Tina creen que Brittany y Mike le están siendo infieles entre ellos. Cuando Brittany cree que se equivocará en las Regionales, Artie le da un peine mágico para ayudarla, aunque sólo era un viejo peine que encontró en el suelo. Cuando Artie le dice a Brittany que está cometiendo adulterio, se escapa corriendo. Rachel, Artie, y Tina se niegan a ir por sus problemas de pareja. Más tarde, Brittany le dice a Artie que ella pensaba que «adulterio» era una forma de decir que ella era estúpida por perder el peine. Al final se reconcilian y se besan. In A Very Glee Christmas, Artie and New Directions try to reinforce Brittany's belief in Santa Claus. Her wish to Santa is that Artie can walk. Artie freaks out because Brittany will be sad if Artie can't walk on Christmas morning. The two are seen happily singing in The Most Wonderful Day of the Year. Later in the episode, Brittany becomes depressed when, the night before, "Santa" told her that Artie will not walk this Christmas and she needs to have patience. When Artie takes Brittany home because she isn't feeling well, they find a gift. When Tina and the gang comes back from caroling, they find Artie walking. This is accomplished after he received an expensive piece of technology, the ReWalk, from an anonymous "Santa". Brittany's Christmas wish--and Artie's dream-- came true. In The Sue Sylvester Shuffle, Artie was present during the football game and witnessed the fight between Finn and Karofsky. Later, the entire football (minus the ones in Glee Club) cornered him with orange slushies. Artie isn't supportive of Mr. Schue and Coach Beiste's decision to let the football team be in Glee club. He watches Puck and Rachel sing ''Need You Now''. He practices "Zombie 101" with New Directions and the football team and sings background vocals in ''She's Not There''. Later, when most of the hockey team shows up with slushies, he cowers behind Finn, but gets slushied anyway. Later in the episode, when most of the team quit, he plays football with Mercedes, Rachel, Tina, Lauren, and the rest of the guys. During half-time, he has a big solo in Thriller/Heads Will Roll. When Karofsky and the rest of the players come back, he sits out during the second half. He celebrates when the Titans win the big game. In Silly Love Songs, he attends Glee Club and receives the assignment to sing their favorite song. Artie sings P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing) with Mike to Brittany. Artie sings background vocals in ''Fat Bottomed Girls'' and can be seen at Breadstix (with Brittany) during the Warblers' performance of ''Silly Love Songs''. In Comeback, after he sees how the girls react to Sam singing Baby, Artie along with Puck and Mike want to join Sam's band, The Justin Bieber Experience. Artie has lead vocals in Somebody to Love. During Lauren's performance of I Know What Boys Like, she imagines Artie in his boxers and traps him in her breasts. .]]face. At the end of the episode, Artie sings background in ''SING. In Blame It on the Alcohol, Artie wanted to leave Rachel's lame party before they all started to drink. Through the entire episode, Artie seems to be one of the drunkest and thoroughly enjoys the party. At one point, Artie was wearing Brittany's pink sweater and hat while she was wearing his glasses. The next day, Artie recommends some Bloody Marys to the group for their hangover and sings Blame It (on the Alcohol). Later, Artie has a small solo in TiK ToK. At the end of the episode, Artie is present during Mr. Schue's rant about them drinking. In Sexy, Brittany tells Santana that she is pregnant. Santana tells Tina, who tells Puck, who tells Lauren who finally tells Artie "Congratulations! You're having a baby!" In the choir room, we see that Artie is truly shaken by the news. Mr. Schue asks Brittany how she knows. She tells him that there is a stork building a nest on her garage. Luckily, she actually isn't pregnant. Artie can be seen singing along to [[Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah) |''Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah)]] with Holly. After [[Landslide|''Landslide]], Sam tells Artie that he wishes that he was as close to Artie as his girlfriend (Santana) is to Artie's. singing Loser Like Me.]]While present during ''Afternoon Delight'', Artie looks very confused. Later in the episode, Artie can be seen with Brittany at Rachel's celibacy club. In Original Song, Artie at first rejects the idea of doing original songs for Regionals, but when Quinn sides with Rachel, he and everyone else agree. He is present during Santana's Trouty Mouth, Puck's Big Ass Heart, and is seen singing along to Mercedes's Hell to the No. He sings background vocals in Loser Like Me. He is excited when New Directions wins. He also votes for Rachel as the very first Glee Club MVP. In A Night Of Neglect, it is revealed that Artie, (along with Tina, Brittany, and Mike) are members of McKinley High's Academic Decathlon Team, which is preparing for finals although they cannot afford the trip. Will sympathizes with them and promises to help raise money to support the team. Holly gives him the idea to perform a concert as a fundraiser for the "neglected" Decathlon Team. After Tina is heckled off stage, Artie proposes cancelling the concert, but Will refuses to. When Mercedes performs ''Ain't No Way'', Artie is seen happily watching her. Later, the Academic Decathlon Team is shown competing and the score is tied. The final questions' category is "Hermaphrodite Nazi Sympathizers". Artie and Brittany smile at each other, implying they are going to know the answer. In Born This Way, Artie can be seen through out the episode. He seems very surprised at Rachel's wanting to have a nose job. He asked where Santana was, but showed no real concern. He sang background vocals in Born This Way with New Directions. He also wore a shirt that says "FOUR EYES". In Rumours, Artie seems upset during April's rendition of Dreams. He later comfronts Brittany on whether or not she is cheating on him with Santana. She says that since Santana's a girl, it doesn't count (according to what Santana told her). Artie becomes frustrated and exclaims: "God, Brittany! Why are you so stupid?" Brittany walks away crying. Because he feels bad, Artie sings Never Going Back Again with Puck, Sam, and Finn on guitars. Throughout the rest of the episode, Artie is quiet, looking up at Brittany sadly. He is present during Rachel's Go Your Own Way, Finn and Quinn's I Don't Want to Know, and sings background vocals in Don't Stop. In The Prom Queen, Artie is seen sad when Brittany states that she doesn't have a date to the prom. Artie declines Puck's offer to spike the punch bowl; but, after his failed attempt to win Brittany back by singing Isn't She Lovely in her Home Ec. class, he agrees. After performing Friday, Puck tells Artie to pour gin into Sue's beloved punch bowl now. While Artie was spiking the punch, he is caught bye Sue. After Sue interrogates hi, and threatens to pull out his molers, Artie admits that all he wants to do is to dance with Brittany once and that he didn't actually spike the punch with alcohol, but with lemonade. Sue releases because he was "no fun to at Prom.]]interrogate" and didn't rat Puck out. Later that night, Artie can be seen dancing with Brittany to Dancing Queen and taking pictures with her. In Funeral, Artie is seen during the ceremony and sings alongside New directions when they are singing Pure Imagination for Sue's sister Jean. Personality Artie's personality includes multiple layers of contradictions. He is at first glance, a sweet and quiet boy, who simply is trying to get by like everyone else. However, the truth is Artie can be an outspoken and surprisingly defensive individual when either provoked or when around people who he finds himself comfortable with. It seems that due to his handicap, Artie has, at times, let that define him as a person, feeling that it makes him an outsider amongst others and that the only people who could truly understand him are other with their own forms of handicaps, such as when he thought that Tina really had a stutter. Artie for the most part however tries to not let his handicap keep him down emotionally, but he finds it hard when his friends look down at him because of it. When hurt, Artie will often react harshly, such as ending a budding relationship with Tina upon learning of she had no real stutter. He can be surprisingly arrogant, such as telling Tina that he will date her, {C despite her lying to him, if she changed everything about herself (to which he later {C apologies for). He also feels deeply about things concerning his disability, such as sleeping with Brittany and then her not really caring. Relaciones Tina Cohen-Chang Ver: Relación:Artie y Tina .]] Tina y Artie eran amigos desde mucho antes de apuntarse a Glee. Incluso al ver el tablón de noticias, fue Tina la que ayudó a Artie a apuntarse, debido a que a él le es imposible alcanzar la hoa de inscripción desde su silla de ruedas. Después de apuntarse, Artie y Tina empiezan a mostrarse atracción mutua, teniendole Tina gran respeto por su discapacidad y no dejando que se le impida vivir su vida. Artie, por otro lado, siente un vínculo con Tina, por su tartamudeo. Cuando el Glee club es forzado por el señor Schuester a usar siññas de ruedas, el respeto de Tina crece, y al fin ambos tienen una cita, que acaba con un beso. Después de éste, Tina admite que su tartamudeo es fingido, lo que decepciona y entristece a Artie, que pone fin a la relación. Más tarde, ambos continuan con su amistad, como si no hubiera habido mala voluntad entre ambos. Después, Artie decide reavivar si relación con Tina, sintiendo que puede dejar atrás sus mentiras, suponiendo que ella cambiaría todo. Así, pide que cambie su forma de vestir por completo, pero ella se defiende a sí misma y le grita a Artie, quien, como respuesta, le pide perdón. Esta pareja es nombrada normalmente como 'Tartie' o 'Artina' por los fans. En la segunda temporada , ella rompie con él porque fue un mal novio durante el verano y solo quería ver Coming Home cada vez que salían. Él, al principio, no supera la ruptura, pero al final parace haberse mejarodo cuando empieza a salir con Brittany. Brittany Pierce Main Article: Artie-Brittany Relationship about to take Artie's virginity.]]En el episodio Duetos, Brittany le dice a Artie lo que siente por él, provocando que él la hiciera su novia y compañera de dueto. Mientras práctica en la habitación de Brittany, Artie le dice a ella que todavia sigue queriendo a Tina. Como intento para hacer que Artie supere a Tina y seguir teniendo un compañero de duetos, Brittany saca a Artie de su silla, lo pone en su cama, y tiene sexo con él. Después Santana le dice a Artie que el sexo no significa nada para Brittany, Artie termina su relación con ella. Brittany se pone triste al ver como Artie se va con Finn. Luego se le ve a ella sola en Breadstix donde tristemente golpea una albóndiga en la mesa con sun nariz. In Never Been Kissed, Artie and Brittany double date with Puck and Santana. Artie and Brittany get back together in Furt. In Special Education, Artie accuses Brittany of cheating on him with Mike Chang. Artie confronts her, saying she is guilty of "adultery"; Brittany becomes very upset. Later, Brittany says that she thought adultery meant he was calling her, "a dolt" because she lost the magic comb he gave her earlier. They make-up. In A Very Glee Christmas, Artie and the gang try to reinforce Brittany's belief in Santa. Later, Artie takes her home, for she isn't feeling well because "Santa" (a.k.a. Beiste) tells her he can't make Artie walk, and finds a ReWalk for him and both of them are happy. In The Sue Sylvester Shuffle, when Artie gets slushied, Brittany can be seen cleaning him off. In Silly Love Songs, Artie sings [[P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing)|''P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing)]] to Brittany and the two .]]can be seen at Breadstix later in the episode. In Comeback, Artie joins Sam's band to woo Brittany. Brittany can be seen fanning herself during the boy's performance of [[Somebody to Love (Justin Bieber)|''Somebody to Love]]. In Sexy, Brittany tells Santana that she's pregnant. The rumor spreads until Artie hears it. He is shocked and worried about how he will take of a baby. Luckily, Brittany wasn't pregnant, and only saw a stork building a nest on her garage. Unknown to Artie, Santana reveals to Brittany that she has feelings for her in the same episode. Brittany, however, turns her down, saying that she's in love with Artie and doesn't want to hurt him. During the Hallway scene of Brittany and Santana you could see in Brittany's locker "I Love Artie 4eva" written in two connected post it notes. Brittany also says that when she's with Artie they talk about their feelings. In Original Song, the two can be seen briefly together during the episode. Brittany and Artie's relationship can be seen as the sweet, loving, mushy-gushy type. They are seen to be playful and loving in various episodes in the background, and the two seem to be genuinely in love. It has been confirmed that Brittany and Artie will stay happy together by the actor who plays Artie, and he said that Artie was the first person to draw any type of emotion out of Brittany, which was big. Source. In Rumours, Brittany breaks up with Artie because he called her "stupid." During Prom Queen, Brittany is still mad at Artie for calling her stupid, and refuses to go to the prom with him - even after he sang Isn't She Lovely. Later in the episode, the two can be seen dancing and having their picture taken. It was not clear to whether or not they were together again. Photos '' Normal 002 (4).jpg Normal lmw s2promogorup 007.JPG Normal lmw s2promo003.jpg Normal 002~0.jpg Normal 03 (1).jpg Normal 001 (1).jpg Normal 001 (3).jpg Normal 01 (1)ihg.jpg 002 (1).jpg ;D.jpg Artie-and-finn.jpg Artie.A.jpg Artie A..JPG Bartie.jpg Bartie -).jpg Blame It Alcohol Glee.jpg Brittany and Artie.jpg Glee-2-promo-artie-tina.jpg Glee-Artie-Slushiev.jpg Glee-Season-2-glee-15799765-1920-1080.jpg Glee119 0451.jpg GleeTartieness.jpg Glee tartie kiss.jpg Gleejump5!.gif Gleepilot 04.jpg Gleetartieproudmary.jpg Kiss Costumes.jpg Screen shot 2011-03-16 at 9.14.52 AM.png Ta106hd0827.jpg Tartie.jpg Tumblr lfn0ayIj0u1qdlrqyo1 500.jpg 182002 10150101073832044 55482772043 6218205 1436320 n.jpg Artie Walking.png COMG.png U1.jpg U2.jpg Glee Single Ad Keyart Artie.jpg Glee-Cast-Fox-Photo-Booth-Photo-Shoot-glee-11380034-452-316.jpg Tumblr ku81l24L9P1qzcnljo1 500.jpg Tumblr l0w1m153rK1qa9qj5o1 400.jpg Tumblr l6qi252qDg1qbqyivo1 500.png "Valerie" sung by Santana with New Directions.jpg 0909glee.jpg 12527588 tml.jpg 13608 Kevin M.jpg 18.jpg 1x01027.jpg 1x12-Mattress-rachel-and-puck-9288704-601-349.jpg 226px-Glee the music volume 4 by elitextc-d32h2rd-1--1-.jpg 23dsgdh.jpg 300px-HairCrazyInLove.png 300px-Journey7.jpg 18; BORN THIS WAY.jpg Born-this-way.jpg Glee.S02E13.HDTV.XviD-LOL.-VTV- 2740.jpg Tumblr lgpl3nXuZi1qesop1o1 500.gif Artie-Abs.png Glee comeback.jpg Gleeee.jpg S2L.jpg Screen shot 2011-02-12 at 1.52.12 PM.png Strick-glee-gallery-14-2011-a-p.jpg Tumblr lfly1lre8K1qdhmz2o1 1280.jpg Tumblr lfn0ayIj0u1qdlrqyo1 500.jpg Tumblr lg087iN9My1qf29v6o1 500.jpg PYT Glee.jpg Pretty young thing.jpg Pic4.jpg 1055.jpg 120776-Kevin McHale large.jpg 12527588 tml.jpg 13608 Kevin M.jpg 17.png 17744 harry-shum-jr-jenna-ushkowitz-y-kevin-mchale.jpg 22065-by-littlechipiee.jpg 222.jpg 38592189.png 3867005698 d521ec8d6c.jpg ;)).jpg Artie2.gif Artie "Red Pants" Abrams.jpg Badge-452-7.png Glee-1341-large.jpg Glee-season-2.jpg KM.jpg Kevin mchale ice watch.jpg Naamloos1.jpg Normal 01~58.jpg Normal 02~54.jpg Normal 02~70.jpg Normal 06~2.jpg Normal 07~15.jpg Normal 14.jpg Ohgodwatisiehierweerlkkr.jpg Thumbnail.jpg ThumbnailCA9ML7BJ.jpg ThumbnailCAIPDI3Z.jpg ThumbnailCAK3MNGB.jpg ThumbnailCASDC61E.jpg ThumbnailCAWL818D.jpg Tumblr l0w1m153rK1qa9qj5o1 400.jpg 005.jpg 10.jpg 103.jpg 13.jpg 18.jpg Glee-Cast-Fox-Photo-Booth-Photo-Shoot-glee-11379679-419-311.jpg Glee-Cast-Fox-Photo-Booth-Photo-Shoot-glee-11380032-452-315.jpg shock.jpg images (70).jpg|brooding images (72).jpg images (77).jpg normal_02ig.jpg tumblr_l062ny0val1qz9xvjo1_r1_400.png GleeFriday10.png GleeFriday09.png GleeFriday15.png GleeFriday16.png GleeFriday17.png GleeFriday18.png GleeFriday30.png GleeFriday29.png GleeFriday41.png GleeFriday37.png GleeFriday33.png 03 tumblr lig0rbrT2A1qabcsoo1 500.png 03 GleeEpisode212.jpg 08 withlove.jpg 08 tumblr lell2lKAiK1qb12fz.jpg 08 tumblr lc4aqnJPhY1qdgqfoo1 500.png 08 tswl.jpg 08 Glee - Over the Rainbow.jpg 72441 153852254652773 100000839975162 244839 4724787 n.jpg 44254 444467004580 265469539580 5059915 1559731 n.jpg 39641 423815579580 265469539580 4614262 8172247 n.jpg 28567 395500299580 265469539580 3928664 5590006 n.jpg 25515 379024359580 265469539580 3581894 5515337 n.jpg 25515 378832804580 265469539580 3578811 186649 n.jpg '' Canciones Solos Temporada 1 * Dancing with Myself (Wheels) * Safety Dance (Dream On) * Dream a Little Dream (Dream On) Temporada 2 *Stronger (Britney/Brittany) *P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing) (Silly Love Songs) *Never Going Back Again (Rumours) *Isn't She Lovely (The Prom Queen) Solos (en un dúo) Temporada 2 *One Love (People Get Ready) (Puck) (Never Been Kissed) *Baby (Sam) (Comeback) Solos (en un grupo) Temporada 1 * Gold Digger (Showmance) (con Will y Mercedes) * Push It (Showmance) (con Rachel y Finn) * Somebody to Love (The Rhodes Not Taken) (con Finn, Rachel y Mercedes) * It's My Life/Confessions Part II (Vitamin D) (con Finn) * Proud Mary (Wheels) (con Mercedes yTina) * Lean on Me (Ballad) (con Mercedes) * Hair/Crazy in Love (Hairography) (con Mercedes) * Imagine (Hairography) (con Mercedes, Rachel y Finn) * Jump (Mattress) (con Finn, Rachel y Mercedes) * Smile (Charlie Chaplin) (Mattress) (con Rachel, Finn y Mercedes) * You Can't Always Get What You Want (Sectionals) (con Rachel, Finn y Mercedes) * What It Feels Like For a Girl (The Power of Madonna) (con Finn, Puck y Kurt) * U Can't Touch This (Bad Reputation) '' * Shout It Out Loud ''(Theatricality) (con Finn y Puck) * Don't Stop Believin' (Regionals Version) (Journey) '' * To Sir, With Love ''(Journey) (con Rachel, Mercedes, Kurt, Tina, Finn y Santana) Temporada 2 * Empire State of Mind (Auditions) (con Finn, Puck, Rachel, Mercedes y Santana) * Billionaire (Auditions) (con Sam y Puck) * The Time Warp (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) (con Quinn, Mercedes, Kurt y Finn) * Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind'' (Never Been Kissed) '' * Forget You (The Substitute) (con Holly Holiday y Mercedes) * Singin' In the Rain/Umbrella (The Substitute) (con Will y Holly Holiday) * Marry You (Furt) (con Rachel, Sam, Finn, Quinn, Brittany, Mike y Tina) * The Most Wonderful Day of the Year (A Very Glee Christmas) * Jingle Bells (no usado en A Very Glee Christmas) * Thriller/Heads Will Roll (The Sue Sylvester Shuffle) (con Santana, Rachel y Finn) * Somebody to Love (Comeback) * Blame It (On The Alcohol) (Blame It on the Alcohol) (con Puck, Mercedes y Santana) * Friday (The Prom Queen) (con Puck y Sam) * Pure Imagination (Funeral)'' (con Finn,Tina y Kurt)'' * I Love New York/New York, New York (Nationals) (con Santana, Rachel, Mercedes y Finn) Solos no estrenados Temporada 1 * Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat (Pilot) Curiosidades *Él es el tercer miembro del club Glee. *De los cinco miembros originales de Nuevas Iniciativas, (él, Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones, Tina Cohen-Chang, y Rachel Berry) su audición es la única que no se ve. Sólo se puede suponer que fue con una canción rap o hip-hop porque son estos tipos de música los que él suele interpretar y los que parecen ser sus favoritos. *En los números de grupo, su compañera de baile suele ser Brittany. *El estilo de vestir de Artie es muy retro, incluyendo pajaritas, suéteres, chalecos, tirantes, etc. *Artie fue el primer miembro de Nuevas Iniciativas en obtener un solo. *Artie es considerado el estereotípico nerd de Glee. *Su primera novia fue Tina Cohen-Chang. *Su segunda novia fue Brittany Pierce. *Perdió su virginidad con Brittany. *Artie tuvo un accidente automovilístico cuando sólo tenía ocho años, por ello, siempre va en silla de ruedas. *Su primer solo fue en ''Sit Down, You're Rockin' The Boat''. *Sabe tocar la guitarra, y frecuentemente acompaña con ella a Nuevas Iniciativas. *Le encanta la película Coming Home. *Le gusta jugar a Halo.﻿ *En Duets, él y Brittany son la única pareja en no hacer un dueto. *Artie esta en el AV club, *El trae la banda de jazz al Glee club. *Se supone que Artie es cristiano, pero su religión actual es desconocida. Puede que, como Kurt, Artie sea ateo, ya que cuando el señor Schuester menciona el tema de la religión, pone los ojos en blanco. Él entonces también asintió de acuerdo con el señor Schu cuando éste le dice que Kurt tenía todo el derecho del mundo a quejarse por las canciones del club Glee de esa semana. *Su primer solo completo fue Dancing with Myself. *Cuando está enfermo, Artie se siente mejor con ginebra y zumo. *Él recibe un «ReWalk» en A Very Glee Christmas de la entrenadora Beiste. *Aunque vimos el «ReWalk», no hemos vuelto a ver a Artie con él desde A Very Glee Christmas. *En Pilot, Tina escribe el nombre de Artie en la hoja de inscripción del club Glee, ya que él no llega. Tina escribe "Arty" en lugar de Artie. Aunque es posible que ella pudiera haberlo escrito mal. *Artie usa sus problemas de altura (desde que usa silla de ruedas, es más bajo de la media y no puede hacer algunas cosas) para escapar de ciertas situaciones. En Bad Reputation, dice que él no ha podido colgar la Glista porque estaba más alta de lo que él alcanza. En Mattress, usa su altura como excusa para no salir en la foto del anuario con Rachel, alegando que si ella tuviera que agacharse para estar a su nivel, parecería que ella tuviera problemas estomacales. En Britney/Brittany, dice que se lavaría mejor los dientes si puediera mirarse al espejo. *Siempre que aparece una canción de Jay-Z en Glee, Artie tiene un solo. *Además, Artie ha recibido todos los solos de Michael Jackson. *También tiene todos los solos de las canciones de Justin Bieber (Baby y Somebody to Love). *Tiene también todas las secciones de rap de todas las canciones de este genero, además ''Good Vibrations''. *Se unió a The Justin Bieber Experience. *Cuando está triste, Artie se da la vuelta y hace pucheros durante un rato, como en Duets cuando habla con Brittany sobre su ruptura con Tina. *Artie escribe Def Poetry Jams *Es adicto a 'angry birds' *Es la única persona que no llama a Brittany estupida hasta 'Rumors' *Su primer enemigo del club Glee es Santana Lopez *Tiene un complejo (por ir en silla de ruedas, como podemos ver en Rumours) *A veces, cuando Artie empieza una canción en el recibidor, Puck va detrás de él. Categoría:Miembros de New Directions Categoría:Miembros del Equipo de Fútbol Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Estudiantes del McKinley High Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Miembro de los Cerebritos Categoría:Miembros del Club de Video